


Unheeded

by Demmylizard



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavily inspired by NoWaifuNoLaifu’s Headcanon of Demencia’s past, SLOW BURN GUYS LIKE SERIOUSLY, Villainous (Cartoon) - Freeform, a lot of one-sided ships, don’t kill me, lizardhat - Freeform, lizardhat will be endgame, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmylizard/pseuds/Demmylizard
Summary: Demencia’s past was a mystery, as was she. As time passed since she first joined Black Hat Organization, the hybrid found herself feeling..off. Foggy memories haunted her dreams. Pieces of her past life she just couldn’t seem to put together. Her raging jealousy didn’t help either. Watching Black Hat talk to Rose..to Vilgax. They messed around, TEASED each other. Even his conversations with Flug had gotten lighter. And it made her blood boil. Perhaps she wasn’t enough..The monitor around her ankle seemed to grow tighter.And Demencia couldn’t help but shake off the feeling someone was watching her.Updated Monthly (under construction; please be patient) [OFF HIATUS/BEING REWRITTEN]





	1. Maid Of Honor

Ĵ̴̼u̶͖̓͝n̴͉͕̓e̶͖̔ͅ ̸̙͋̕2̵̟̠̒̍0̶̜̹̊1̵̢̃͋4̶͉̒  
̴̤̒  
̷̡̔́S̴̺̍ư̴̲̯b̶͔̆̒j̶̨̯̈́e̴̢̦̔͌ć̴̻̞t̴̜̂ ̷͔͓̊‘̴̕͜Ÿ̵̟̲E̴̗̋ ̴̤̃̔D̶͕̋e̶̥͕̓ś̷̯t̷͖͒͐r̵͕͓͘o̴̻̅ẙ̷̭̰e̴̖̹̒̕r̴̞͝’̵̠̊ ̷̺̦̕͝b̷̝̬̀e̷͇͝ë̷̡́͘n̶͔̑̌ ̷̭̿k̵̛̮͔͐i̸̟͈̅d̴̨̝̋d̶̮͙̚n̴̡͙͘ấ̴̭p̴̦̈p̷̞̺͑e̷͐̕ͅd̷̼̃ ̸̛̰̜b̴̧͛̋y̵̮͔̚ ̶͇̥̈́p̶̼̾̍r̸̺̪̅͒o̶̩̽c̴̬̦̈̏l̵̜̻̿a̴̩̪͊̆i̸̛͜͝m̶͚̼̈́̈́e̶̝̳̍d̴̫̝̿̕ ̶̚͜ḩ̵̦́e̵͉̘͋͂r̸̨̺̈o̷͔͒,̷̨̀̓ ̴̙̊G̸̡̀̀o̷̘̦͂̌l̴͐͜d̵̖̈̔e̴̛͇͈̓n̸̦̲̍ ̸̧̘͊͠H̶̼͛ȩ̸̗̿a̴̝̅̔r̴̙͕͛t̵͚̼͑

[C]•**•

She despised heroes.  
Show-offs, only there for the fame.  
Oh how badly she wished she could teach them a lesson.... then again they always won.  
Or so she thought.

She was bare naked, violated by a so called ‘hero’. Blood ran from her torn ear. Two villains who had burst in right as it was all happening.  
It wasn’t long until her captor Golden Heart lay dead in front of her once the one of the villains had thrown him at her feet, giving her the chance to off him. And she did. She smashed his skull against the stone wall. His eye popped out of his socket and torn flesh that soon looked like grinded meat thanks to her work.  
One of the villains watching in sheer terror had his face completely covered with a paperbag. Perhaps a scientist? The other, however, looked on at the girl in interest. He appeared to be some kind of rather well dressed demon. The latter looked down at her work and hummed, twirling his cane.

“How long has the hero kept her here?”, The taller one turned to the bagged man.

“About two years Jefe..I’m not surprised..this facility is completely off the map”, he pulled out what was assumed to be several dozen notes. “I thought they were harvesting nuclear energy here..”

The other walked up to the girl, putting his hand under her chin. “I think we found something more powerful”, He chuckled. “No need to worry dear. I’m Black Hat”  
The eldritch introduced himself, tipping his Hat ever so slightly

She was at a loss for words, her hair and body suddenly felt heavy and she nearly collapsed.  
Black Hat quickly caught her, eyeing her injured ear.  
The girl could barely make out anything, not with that infernal ringing in her head. Who were these people? Wasn’t Black Hat the multiverse’s most lethal villain? Why was he helping her? And why on earth was—wait. Is that a giant blue bear??  
She hadn’t even noticed the ringing suddenly stopped. With a shaky gasp she looked up at Black Hat, who returned the look with a charming smile. As charming as those fangs could get anyway.

“How about I make you an offer?”, the eldritch spoke.

“....what kind of offer?”

If possible, his grin only grew wider. “You show a lot of promise. Incredibly injured and yet you still manage to take down this inferior leech. So, come back with me and I’ll let you live in peace”

The shaking girl shook her head. “I don’t want to live in peace....  
I just want to get rid of them”

He knew damn well she was referring to the superheroes.  
“Tell you what, you work for me as my assassin. Kill whatever stupid hero I tell you to, and as a little bonus, you’ll be living in luxury~”

Silence. There was no way in hell she would stay here any longer. The dark, cold floor was too unbearable at this point. And the way his arms held her with such protection..it felt nice. Being with him felt nice.  
“You’ve got a deal”

The eldritch only smirked and wrapped his coat around her. “Very well then, and your name miss?”

She bit her tongue at this. She couldn’t remember her name..or anything beyond the past year honestly. It was all too blurry..  
“Demencia”  
She frowned, as if tasting the word.  
It seemed right. With her lack of memory.. and as she looked over at the corpse that lay in the corner of the dungeon and felt the urge to laugh.  
Along with her definite insanity. It just made sense.

“It’ll be a pleasure working with you Demencia~”.  
Black Hat turned, “Flug!! Get this girl out of here and check her vitals!”

The scientist let out a squeak of terror and rushed over to the newly deemed ‘Demencia’.  
“Okay I’ll just—“, he froze when he saw the monitor on her ankle. There was a symbol.  
“‘Men Without Hats’..?” Flug mumbled. It could explain the strange lizard eye, and the wild hair.. perhaps she had more potential than he realized.  
“I’ll tweak this once we get back to the manor, so you don’t get lost”

Demencia blinked, “A manor? Like a whole mansion?!”

“.......that’s what the word refers to, yes”

Black Hat only rolled his eye at this, instead taking his time to yell at 5.0.5 for not finding anything.  
Demencia looked up at the scene and for some reason, found herself giggling. Even when he yelled he seemed enchanting. She hugged his coat closer. And as they walked out she breathed in the fresh air for the first time in two years. Whatever was left of her sensible mind told her to run, find a new home. But her gaze only laid on Black Hat, who quickly glanced at her with an unreadable expression. Maybe he was her new home.  
And though the eldritch wouldn’t admit it, he was proud. He certainly came out with more than he bargained for.  
Far more.

[C] J̷̻̓͠ú̷̠̞n̴̲͙̅e̶͇͠ ̴̨͒͜2̷̦̘̈́0̸̮̪̇1̶̲̓̃6̸͇̜̓̔  
̴̥̪͂͒  
̶͙̈́G̷̖̮͂͑õ̵̳͜͝l̵̳̦̿ď̴̖͜ë̷̡̧̛́ǹ̶̞͎́ ̷̫̽͗͜H̸̹͖̍̚e̶̪̅͝ͅa̴̺͎͊r̴̝̋̊t̷̘͐̑ ̸͓̦̍f̷̛̫̠̈́ó̵͔͇͘u̴͎̅͋ͅn̶̬̦̋̕d̴͕̣́ ̷̜̀d̸̘̎͝e̷̫͊ȧ̷͉d̵̡̲̀̽.̷̛̗̏  
̶̦͔͘S̶̖͊͊u̷̞̽̏b̴̞͈͝j̷̭̀e̴̺̓c̴̕̕͜t̵̺͈́ failure ̷͔̆n̴̝̻̅͒o̶̱͕͐ẅ̴̮̫́ ̵͖̅̒ķ̷̭̾ņ̶̒ó̷͖̥w̵̦̺̌ṅ̵͚̮̀ ̶̢̥̈́̒ṭ̷͈͆ö̸̦͇́ ̸̆̾ͅb̶̺͖̾̅e̶͓͂̄ ̵̲͈̀‘D̶̟̺̒͐e̴̢͎̿̔m̴͎̙̿e̷̮͉̎͘n̸̟͐c̴̖̘̈́i̶̯̭̇ä̷̰̱́̃’̵͍̪͑.̸̛̣̚  
̶̟̠̑́E̸̻͋͝x̸̱͌͝ẗ̶̟̫́̚e̴̾̅ͅr̵̜̞̕m̸̦̂̍ì̴͍̙̚n̷̪̄̊a̶͈̾̏t̸̖͆̔ͅê̶̗͖ ̸̱̩͝a̴̼͚t̸̪ ̸͙͙͑ ȧ̶̱̩̊l̴̩̇͛ḽ̷̣̒̕ ̵͔̅͝ c̷̥̄̿o̵͓̍s̸̬͚͒ṫ̴̠ş̶͍̿́

 

•**•  
It had been half a year since she was taken in and when Demencia first heard they would have a new maid, she was estatic. A new person to play pranks on! Or play pranks with! It would be fantastic!  
Needless to say she was disappointed.

Flug had been rather curious as to why Black Hat had even bothered to hire a maid. They had 5.0.5 after all.

“I don’t want some atrocious goody two shoes bear to be on my organization’s image.” The eldritch responded with a snarl. “Keep the idiot, I found someone far better”

And it was left at that. 

When Rose first entered the mansion Demencia noticed something strange about her. The maid seemed completely unfazed by Black Hat’s antics. In fact, in some strange morbid sense..she seemed to enjoy them. 

Their conversations made something tug at her heart. And not in a good way.  
No. This was an emergency. One that required an especially good distraction.  
“Heya Fluggy!” Demencia let herself fall right into the lab after crawling there via vents.

“AH!” The scientist let out a shriek before his expression turned gloomy. “Ugh can’t you see i’m busy?”

“Mhm! So whatcha makin’?”

“What i’m ‘makin’ is none of your business.” Flug sighed, going right back to his work.

The lizardgirl ignored his dismissal, “ARE THOSE BUBBLES??” She gasped.

“5.0.5 requested them” Flug said with a grin, his bag creasing at the motion.

Oh Demencia knew just what to do with this.

•**•  
There were bubbles everywhere. The hallway was filled with the stuff. 5.0.5 and Demencia were having a blast. Whooping, jumping, playing and popping the bubbles whenever the chance came to them.  
“MY BABY!!” Flug screeched as the blue bear slipped on the bubbles’ concoction.

“WHAT IS GOING ON!?”

Everyone turned to see Black Hat and Rose. Demencia grimaced. The maid always seemed to be by his side nowadays.

“All do respect master I believe this is their mess to clean up. Perhaps as punishment.” Rose spoke 

Black Hat smiled, “YOU HEARD THE WOMAN!” His claws unsheathed, “CLEAN. THIS. UP.”

Both Flug and 5.0.5 stood up awkwardly straight, saluting in response, “Y-yes sir!”, they squeaked out before grabbing the cleaning supplies Rose threw at them.

Demencia said nothing. Only watching as Black Hat and Rose walked away together. Talking. Laughing. And whenever the maid made a snarky comment, Black Hat would make this expression. It was one meant to be of grumpiness, but she could see the affection hidden behind it. It fell once he shot another snarky comment right back at her.  
The hybrid began to feel weak. A searing pain in her chest took over, as if someone was tearing her heart apart from the inside. She brushed it off. It couldn’t be that big of a deal..right?

Flug groaned and headed back to the lab.

“Brwa?” 5.0.5 poked his head up.

“Sorry buddy, I forgot about something.” The scientist rushed back and opened doors, dragging an unconscious body onto a medical table.

Demencia wasted no time in following him. She would help 5.0.5 clean up right after this.  
One peak into the lab and her heart stopped.  
Golden heart.  
He was a wrecked mass of flesh and bones, but somehow she could still regonize him.  
Her breathing quickened and her whole body shook. No. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t let herself remember. The hybrid ran back out into the hall and her knees buckled. She barely stopped the tears from brimming at her mismatched eyes.

That night she had the worst nightmare she’s ever had since she joined the Organization.


	2. Black Roses And Green Lizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised by the positive feedback! So I’ve decided to update this story once more despite saying it would only happen monthly. I hope you guys enjoy!

“I must say, master, your antics are quite intriguing” Rose purred, her eyes half lidded.

Black Hat only grinned at this, “Miss Rose you’ll find that everything I do is intriguing~”

Green.  
Demencia was absolutely green and seething with envy.  
She sat atop her ‘Demencia Tips’ drawings and grumbled.  
“‘Oh Black Hat, how positively lovely you look today~‘“ She mocked Rose, “‘How about I dust the shelves while I comment about how much you don’t want to admit you like me~?’”   
Demencia pretended to do just that, using an imaginary duster.  
It made for a rather stupid sight.

“Demencia! Black Hat wants you up in his off...ice..” Flug looked at the scene.   
Papers everywhere, a girl on top of a stool, and roses painted black before seemingly torn apart or shredded. Jesus. “I’ll just—leave”

The lizard girl jumped down. It wasn’t like her to be this grumpy..perhaps the nightmares were getting to her more than she realized.  
Yes. That had to be it. Or at least part of it.  
“Boss?” She slowly opened one of the large wooden doors.  
Her heart sank when she saw Rose, standing right next to Black Hat.

“Your new target.” The eldritch simply said, tossing her a folder with all the information she needed. Then, went right back to talking to the maid next to him.

Demencia was silent and without a word, slid out of the room. He hadn’t given her any kind of attention..be it good or bad.  
Whatever. She could take out her anger on whoever her next target was. Without hesitation she tossed aside all the other papers. Only focusing on it’s name, location, and abilities. Hey, it was all she really needed anyway. 

 

Location: Center of Hat City

“Cool!” The hybrid always loved it when these kinds of things happened in the most chaotic places. She picked up her mace and with an already gleeful twirl, made her way out and onto the streets.

••**••

She eventually reached a dark alleyway, the place giving off a strange aura. It teeming of death.   
Whoever had caused this was on the side of the heroes? How ironic.  
The further she went down the louder the sounds of destruction were heard. It wasn’t long before she began to see corpses scattered all over the pavement. Drinks scattered everywhere and she took note that the lack of clothing on the bodies weren’t just from the wrath of whatever strange thing had rampaged through here. There had been a party, one that had been quite effortlessly crashed. Demencia sighed. The party was likely for low-class villains seeing as Black Hat had never been notified..   
There was a deep throaty growl and the girl froze. Looking up she came face to face with a strange mutated creature. A hero? No, didn’t look like one. A hand reached for her, to which she dodged easily.  
“Ha!” She laughed as she began to scale one of the walls nearby, “Over here~” Demencia said playfully. When the creature charged after her she backflipped off the wall, watching as it smashed itself into the hard bricks. “Hehe”  
It stood up, a bit dizzy and the hybrid saw her chance. With her infamously insane grin she jumped at the creature, her mace at the ready. The weapon hit.  
And nothing happened.  
“Wha-?”, She coughed, her opponent seemingly disintegrated into a wispy smoke. She waved it away from her face. “Where the hell..?”  
Faces appeared, getting closer to her. Scientists? She found herself suddenly strapped down on a medical table. “No..”  
They grew closer, their tools coated in the dry blood from previous experiences. “NO NO NO!!!!” Demencia began to struggle madly, desperate to get way from the straps that held her down. Her mind raced, how could this be happening? Why was it happening? Why this of all things? And why was she so damn afraid?!

“This is what you get for running away from us”, A harsh voice cut through the air and as the hybrid turned her head she saw one man and one woman. They seemed hauntingly familiar, as if she knew them all too well. They appeared disheveled and covered in bruises..they’d been fighting. “Worthless bitch”

Out of her sight the creature appeared from the darkness..a single hand reached out grabbing her hair and pulling it, the other about to crush her skull-

There was a loud growl, followed by a shriek. With a heart-stopping moment Demencia found herself on the ground. The scientists and the medical table were long gone.  
And so was the creature. She turned to see Black Hat gutting the thing, it’s several and strange organs spewing everywhere. It writhed in agony, it’s screams echoing across Hatsville until it finally went still.  
The eldritch took a moment, savoring his work before turning to the hybrid standing behind him.  
“What happened?” He growled, claws still unsheathed.

“I..I..” She was at a loss for words. How could she explain? She didn’t even know what it was that bothered her so much!  
“Probably just got caught off guard.. it won’t happen again Hatti—BOSS!” She quickly caught herself.

Black Hat raises a brow and scanned the girl up and down with just his eye, as if trying to find something. “..Get back to the mansion, you’re in no condition to be my agent”

“What?!” Her heart dropped.

The eldritch scowled, “I’m not sending you out on another job again until you can actually handle it”

“But I can!! I’m not even hurt! loo-“ She tried to run to him, only to scream in pain as soon as she shifted the weight on her feet.

It was barely visible, but his muscles tensed at her scream and he frowned. “Really?”, sarcasm dripped from his voice.

“N-no wait! I can still help you! I can still get rid of those heroes for you! Hattie please!!” Demencia went off in a frenzy, standing back up again. She winced and bit her lip at the pain that seared through her body.  
Her world suddenly went black..

••**••

When she awoke she lay in her bed. Looking down the hybrid saw she was wearing a single, lengthy black shirt. Her wounds were healing but her whole body still felt sore. Her bedroom door opened and in came Flug, 5.0.5 and Black Hat.  
“Oh! You’re awake” the scientist walked over to her, checking her pulse and body stability. There was a tense silence as Demencia felt Black Hat’s single eye staring right at her.  
And it was just that. She felt a pain in her chest as he left, and as soon as she was sure they were out of hearing range she cried.  
She cried so much her body trembled, tears staining the mattress beneath her.

There were footsteps nearing her door, “Almost forgot-“ Flug looked at her “Demencia?”

“Yeah?” She responded

“....what are you doing?” A blanket completely covered her, making her look utterly ridiculous.

“I’m makin’ my evil den what’s it look like I’m doin’?” She sighed, “Come on Flug Bug I thought you were the smart one here”

Rolling his eyes, Flug grabbed the old medical kit he’d forgotten and left the room.

As he did someone else had entered it.  
“Oh..hey Rose”

The maid simply looked at her with a blank expression, you need to be more careful on missions like this. Black Hat Organization needs an assassin. If you want, I can teach you how to really fight”

“No thanks” Demencia mumbled bitterly. She couldn’t help but feel inferior to Rose. Everything she did was so perfect in Black Hat’s eyes. So damn interesting, so—wait. Was she a bit disheveled? What for?

“If you insist”, Rose rolled her eyes and headed back out. She paused before she closed the door behind her. “Oh and by the way, stop destroying my roses. I rather like them”

The lizard girl only narrowed her eyes before Rose finally left.  
Seconds passed.  
Then mintues.  
Then hours.  
She couldn’t take it anymore.  
With a growl, Demencia launched herself up off the bed, ignoring how her body cried out in agony. She threw her blanket aside and ran down the hall, nearly slipping on the floor as she turned a corner and finally reaching Black Hat’s office.  
The door was open ever so slightly.

Rose’s mistake...or was it done on purpose?  
The maid appeared to be battling a hatbot right in front of Black Hat.  
And he appeared absolutely smitten.  
No. No no no!  
“What do you think master?”

“Well done Rose” He smiled and nodded his head before beckoning her over. She did as told and stood by his side before he himself stood up.  
“Now watch a professional”

They..they were DESTROYING things? Together!? But—Black Hat hated it when Demencia destroyed anything and yet here they were..UGH.

The eldritch stretched after taking out a whole armys worth of Hatbots.  
“Are you tired master?” Rose placed her hands on his shoulders, massaging them a bit, causing Black Hat to groan in pleasure.  
“Je vais être sûr de vous donner des massages plus souvent~”

“Oh Rose, that’s French” He smiled and looked back at her.

The maid only smiled, “you did say you adore the language”

“Did I now~?” Black Hat purred.

Nope. Demencia wasn’t watching anymore of this. Nope nope nope nope nope.  
The hybrid let out a sigh and collapsed in the middle of the hallway. Her chest feeling strange. As if the very life we’re being squeezed out of her heart.  
It wasn’t fair.  
He wasn’t fair......but..maybe she wasn’t fair enough.  
She let her whole body fall to the floor. Images of her fight flashing through her mind.

No one paid any attention to her as she lay in pain.

It seemed no one cared.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’M GETTING WAY TOO INTO THIS HELP

Numb.  
Of all things, she felt numb.  
There was an odd ringing sound in the back of her head, almost silent as she woke up panting from another nightmare.  
Her arms and legs ached and screamed at her for sleeping on the floor. But of all things that ached, it was her heart. It felt like someone had reached through her chest and decided to use it as a stress ball. Her eyes couldn’t cry tears and her mouth couldn’t speak words.  
So she stayed silent. Lying there.

“Braw?” 5.0.5 nudged Demencia. She reacted like a dead corpse.  
“ROOOOO” The bear began to panic, running around in a frenzy.  
Demencia couldn’t take anymore of it as she looked up.  
5.0.5 paused when he saw her lift her head.  
“R-ro?” He whimpered.

“I’m fine..”, she spoke in a raspy voice, clearly in need of water.

Rose’s laughter was all too apparent.  
“I didn’t know THAT’S what was under your hat!”  
Demencia’s breath hitched.  
“May I?” There was a sudden shifting noise.

“No! I don’t allow anyone to touch!” Black Hat grumbled.

“You don’t let anyone see what’s underneath your hat and yet here we are” The maid shot back.

The lizard girl quickly looked at the tiny crack through the door. She could barely see anything but Black Hat blushing while trying to hide it.

It was all she needed to see.

“Roo?” 5.0.5 leaned in and soon enough the two fell inside the office.  
Black Hat quickly put his hat back on before either of them could see what was underneath it. Rose only smirked at him and down at the two that had crashed the party.

Demencia could barely get out any words,  
“I-I...I’m sorry Hattie—“

“GET. OUT. AND STOP CALLING ME THAT”  
The eldritch, quite literally, kicked both of them out and when Demencia landed she screamed. She screamed and punched the wall so damn hard it cracked.

5.0.5 jumped in fear and looked down. “Broo..”

‘This is what you get for abandoning us’

A whisper.

‘You deserve this’

Another.

“SHUT UP!!” She punched the wall again and again, not caring if it made her knuckles bleed.

“ROOO!” 5.0.5 dragged her away kicking and screaming.

“LET ME GO LET ME G O—AGH!” Her screams quieted and it turned into tears.  
And despite the ringing, she heard it.

“Rose, take Demencia’s place as assassin for now. I need someone skilled to take care of those pesky heroes while she’s..out of it”

“Yes master~” Rose nodded and turned to leave.

Black Hat stopped her, “I’ll be coming with you. I do love watching you in combat~” he purred.

The ringing grew louder.  
“5.0.5 put me down” the hybrid spoke ever so quietly.

He did as told and out Demencia down, who stumbled all the way back to her room.

What was her nightmare about again? And what was that strange beast?  
If she wanted to answer these questions she’d have to be—...ugh, scientific.

••**••

“Well that’s easy enough,” Flug continued working on a Hatbot, “just find out what things are common in your nightmares and work your way up from there”

“That’s it?” Demencia questioned.

The scientist nodded, “Then you’ll understand what it means”

“Hm? Oh...” Her voice was almost deathly calm. If the scientist were being honest, it was more frightening than her usual hyperactive self. She'd been quieter, standing off to the side. The lizard girl’s expressions often being solemn and contemplating.  
It rubbbed Flug the wrong way. It wasn't like she wasn't allowed to have emotions, but she was already unstable the moment they found her.  
“Thanks nerd”

“Don’t call me—“ he sighed, “no problem..”

••**••

Demencia laid on her bed, just thinking.  
“Things in common..”  
Medical table.. that was one. Being experimented on by weird scientists, and that same infernal man and woman.

What the hell was it supposed to mean? She groaned and covered her face with a pillow.

There was a knock on the door and in came Rose.  
“Demencia.” She addressed, “there’s going to be a villains gala tomorrow

“TOMORROW!?”

The maid raised a brow, “Yes. Your dress will be waiting for you in the closet”  
Rose pointed to it.  
“Have a lovely night dear” she spoke with a monotone voice before leaving.

Demencia said nothing. She knew about the villains gala, she just didn’t know it was coming up so SOON.  
Every villain in the multiverse would be there and show their respect for The Black Hat.  
Even Vilgax.....especially Vilgax.....  
Looking over at her dress she sighed. It was a simple sleeveless one, wrapping around the neck and a beautiful dark blue pendent like jewel on the hip. It was rather beautiful..

The lizard girl could hear Rose laughing down the hallway.  
Oh she was getting tired of that posh laugh real quick.  
Still shaking Demencia suddenly ripped the blanket off her. Getting up she grabbed all her ‘Demencia Tip’ drawings and set them on the floor. She headed for the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers, going through several secret cabinets Flug thought he’d managed to hide from her. When she finally found what she was looking for she headed back to her room, looking at the drawings solemnly.. she lit the matches she’d found and watched as her drawings lost their color, burning to a dark pile of ashes on the ground.  
Demencia threw aside the box of matches without care. She didn’t bother to clean up her now ruined drawings, leaving them right where they were. Crawling into bed She shuddered hoping tonight wouldn’t be another one of nightmares..

••**••

The next morning she woke up in a cold sweat, panting from the nightmare she’d had. With a sigh the hybrid got up and changed, she was about to head out the door when she saw something by her bed.

Her drawings.

All completely intact and the matches gone, as if they were never burned.  
Her heart nearly stopped for a moment before looking around. She could’ve sworn that if they were gone the pain would..- no, forget it. She walked to the kitchen and quietly at her breakfast, making snarky side comments from time to time earning her a well-deserved glare from Flug.  
Black Hat came in and looked right at Demencia, his gaze nearly piercing through her.  
For the first time she was the one to break the gaze, looking down.

Rose handed out the pancakes, sending seductive looks to Black Hat to which Demencia tried her best to ignore.

After all, one slip up at the gala and all hell could break loose.


	4. Bleeding Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have no idea what happened to my schedule so just enjoy

He kept staring at her.

The moment Rose came out wearing her dress his eyes were glued to the maid.  
And she relished the attention.

Flug has helped 5.0.5 adjust his bow tie and it was quite some time before Demencia came out. Any hint of a smile gone from her face. Rose was already elegant, but now she was even more so..

“You look ravishing Rose~” Black Hat place a kiss on her hand.

Rose simply smiled, “Why thank you master”

The lizard girl could only clench her fists.  
“Let’s go already” She grumbled, turning everyone’s attention to her.

And when Black Hat saw her he fell silent.

“Rose picked out a wonderful dress for you Demencia!” Flug gave her a thumbs up while 5.0.5 clapped.

“Thanks.. Rose..” She walked by Black Hat and for a moment they made eye contact.

The eldritch’s expression was unreadable.

“Shall we go then~?” Rose put her arm around Black Hat’s.

Flug nodded, and with 5.0.5 making happy little bear noises in the background they got into the limo outside.  
The villains of honor had to arrive in style after all.

Demencia was seated by the window, next to Black Hat, followed by Rose, Flug and then 5.0.5.  
Throughout the whole drive the blue bear focused only on the strange new things he had never seen before about a limo.  
“Rooooo!”

“Yes 5.0.5” Flug smiled, “they have multi-color lights”  
5.0.5 pressed a button, and the scientist let out a sigh, “and bubbles. That too”

“OOO!”

“Great.” Demencia looked out the window with contempt.

This was normally the part where Black Hat would snap and tell everyone to ‘quit their damn bloody nonsense’.  
But for once he was quiet. Simply raising a brow in question and saying nothing.

Something was off.

No one dared ask what for fear of being killed, but Rose Thornfire was never one to truly abide by rules.  
“What’s wrong master?” She spoke, rubbing his arm a bit.

“Nothing. It’s nothing” The eldritch shook his head.

Rose frowned and was about to press on when suddenly they arrived.

Black Hat materialized outside the limo and was the first to make his appearance, the maid followed behind and blew a kiss at the paparazzi.  
For once Demencia went along with Flug and 5.0.5 and tried her best to force a smile.

“Your smile looks forced” Flug whispered.

The hybrid grumbled, “that’s because it IS”  
They headed inside and her jaw dropped. 

The place was magnificent. Marble floors and walls, beautifully crafted architecture inspired from 19th century England, but above all  
everything was black.  
It had a sharp look. Quite literally.  
The couches had dangerously sharp edges as did everything else. Tables, vases, you name it.  
Everything appeared emerald studded, and Demencia couldn’t tear her eyes away from the gorgeous sharp chandeliers made of the same gemstone.

There were several villains already there.  
Of course Black Hat would want to be fashionably late.  
Flug quickly rushed over to help him with any villains that would eventually crowd him.

The eldritch didn’t mind the attention at all actually. He loved it. It was them getting in his personal space that truly bothered him.  
That and their pathetic excuses for being terrible villains. But these were the best out there. Unfortunately.

Rose was by his side the whole time, holding his arm as if he were already hers.  
Which is why Demencia had decided to stay far away from them.  
It wasn’t going to be as fun as she hoped, but maybe, just maybe this party could be a bit of a break for her.

There was a slam above her.

Oh how she was wrong.

Looking up, the hybrid came face to face with a gem. From the Steven Universe sector, naturally. And of all of them, it was Jasper.

“Hey there~” She purred.

Demencia shuddered and slid down, “Uh..”

“Listen I know you organics can’t fuse but man, I wouldn’t mind having you all to myself one bit”  
The gem grabbed her arms and pinned them to the wall.

The lizard girl quickly looked at her comrades and saw they were too crowded around to notice anything. So, without another word, she lifted her legs and kicked Jasper back.  
“How about no?” She grinned, mace in hand.

Jasper only licked her lips and ran towards her again, to which Demencia gracefully dodged and with a single swing of her mace, poofed her.  
Oh how she was tempted to shatter her. She wouldn’t have to deal with her again.... but a Peridot with limb enhancers came by and quickly put Jasper’s gem in a strange pocket-like bag for safekeeping.

So much for that break..or any fun..

There was a sudden thump coming from one of the long dark hallways. Damn Black Hat and his aesthetic.  
“Ehhh this party was gettin boring anyway”  
Without another word she headed down the hall.

••**••

“Mister Black Hat!!”

“Date me!!!!!

“HAVE MY BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Black Hat growled, “FLUG! WHERE DID THESE INFERNAL FANGIRLS COME FROM!?”

“I DON’T KNOW SIR!” The scientist tried his best to hold them off.

Until Rose did a roundhouse kick on one of them, “I suggest you back away now” the maid spoke, before taking someone by surprise with an uppercut.

People began to back away as Rose continued to fight them off, Black Hat watched in approval.  
“Well done Rose”

“Thank you~”

“Alright single file everyone!” Flug tried to put some kind of order, “you’ll all get to see him but any more form of harassment and you’ll be subject to Black Hat’s nonexistent mercy!”

There were fearful murmurs among the ground and Flug smiled. His job was done here.

Black Hat picked up a tall glass of Champagne, handing it to Rose.  
“There will be a special guest arriving” He said, with a smile.

“I certainly look forward to meeting them” The maid responded.

Then, as if planned, in walked Vilgax.  
He was nowhere near the title of number one villain, but he was better than everyone else except Black Hat. And the eldritch respected that.  
Still, he’d respect him more if he could take down a blasted ten year old child.

“Vilgax” Black Hat addressed, raising his glass.

“Rose Thornfire” She gave a small bow, “Maid and current assassin for Black Hat Organization.

The villain in front of the two grinned.  
“Lovely to meet you Rose”  
He then turned to Black Hat.  
“You have it? Right?”

Black Hat materialized something and held it with a strange curiosity.  
“Yes”

An egg  
A large, green and black egg

••**••

Demencia had long since cloaked herself by now, her fingers and feet sticking to the ceiling. Short breathes escaped her lips. God it was hard to do this in heels.

She had long since discovered several strange scientists that had infiltrated the building, looking all around the place.

“How much longer Snyder?” The blonde one asked.

The brunette replied, “A few drops more.. there”

“Ugh thank goodness everything here is so sharp, it would’ve been a lot more difficult to get the blood sample otherwise”

Snyder turned to the blonde, “It would have been hard either way, Black Hat is not an easy being to get close too” she had placed the sample in a moving black concoction.

Those last words made Demencia snap. And as always, she jumped right into the situation.  
This time quite literally.

The glass broke.

The scientists fled holding their things.

And some drops left of the strange black substance sunk deep into her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before any of you go crazy.  
> Vilgax had BH create the egg using his shadow powers.  
> The rest will be explained in the next chapter :P


	5. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I really felt that it was right to post it like this..soo I hope you guys enjoy

Rose blinked in surprise, “An egg?”

“I requested one”, Vilgax explained

Black Hat grinned, “Using an ancient spell I managed to merge my blood and his to create this powerful being”

The maid tilted her head, “So mixing separate drops of blood in a goblet?”

“Exactly” The eldritch nodded, “I will admit I’m curious as to what lies in here”

••**••

Her head was ringing and it felt like all the muscles in her body was being torn apart. She screamed, falling to her knees.

Then suddenly, everything stopped.

She looked at her skin and it had the same complexion as always, no signs of possession..  
Maybe it was in her head. It could always be the glass shards that were hurting her.

The hybrid looked over in the direction the scientists ran and with shaking legs, made an attempt to follow.  
“HEY!!” She shouted, “GET BACK HERE!!”

It was no use. They were already too far gone.  
A car zoomed by, just inches from her face. Her hair moved with the wind.

For once she enjoyed the silence.

••**••

Flug looked over at everyone who was getting back into the limo.  
“5.0.5, Rose, Black Hat, and Demen—Demencia?  
She was gone.  
“Sir! I can’t find Demencia!!”

“What!?”

The scientist flinched, “I’ll go look for her right away Jefe!”  
Flug searched. She wasn’t in the lobby, the ballroom, or the dining room..  
“Oh no..” he looked down on of the long hallways, the beeping on his monitor getting louder.  
He ran until it was almost one long running sound. He reached a highway outside and there lay Demencia’s monitor.  
“This is bad..”

••**••

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN’T FIND HER!?”  
Black Hat was outraged, then again he wasn’t sure why. Without her capability of an assassin, she wasn’t that much of a use to the organization..and yet..her disappearance, dare he say,—worried him..

“A-all I found was her monitor s-sir! It was torn off!”

The eldritch in front of him shapeshifted in pure anger. “If you don’t find her I’m going to make sure the rest of you’re pathetic mortal life is nothing but slow burning PAIN”

“R-rooo..” 5.0.5 shuddered and whimpered.

Flug looked up and gave a stiff salute, “Y-Yes sir!”

Black Hat turned back to his usual form and sat next to Rose with a sigh. The maid simply cuddled him like nothing was wrong,  
“She’s off your back now dear, don’t worry..”

The eldritch grunted, “I see plenty of reason to”

Rose raised a brow, “She was rather pitiful and annoying if I’m being honest”

At this Black Hat pushed Rose off, not wishing for her contact. The maid’s eyes widened in surprise, but she brushed it off.

They rode back to the mansion in silence.

••**••

Rage.

That was what she felt. That was all she felt. Demencia watched as the building in front of her crumbled to the ground.  
And it was her work. Her beautiful, beautiful work.

This was all she could feel.  
And she LOVED it.

The black substance nearly covered her whole body, all the way up until her neck. A strange pattern appeared on it, almost like the inner workings of a microchip.

The substance grew closer, until her whole head was covered.  
And she knew everything.

*******************Flashback***********

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!” A woman yelled.

“MY FAULT!? YOUR BITCH ASS CAN’T TAKE CARE OF YOUR OWN CHILD!!!”

“ONLY BECAUSE YOU PRESSURE ME ALL THE TIME!!”  
She grabbed a small redhead by the neck, bruises forming. Demencia. The girl whimpered and squirmed, desperate to get out of the argument she’d been dragged into.  
Especially when things where being thrown.  
Knives, plates.

By the time she struggled free she ran to her room. And she knew what she had to do.  
The girl grabbed a small backpack, filling it with snacks, water, and money she had stolen from her mother’s purse without her knowing.  
Demencia hugged her dog goodbye, the poor thing whimpered and prayed for her not to leave. But she didn’t know how to take care of a dog..  
Putting her backpack on, she headed out for the streets. It was already night, and seeing as it was a city there were several strange things going on as it was.

The redhead managed to hold her own for a year or so until someone nudged her in her sleep. She woke up and found herself cornered in an alleyway, several scientists hovering over her..  
They all had a symbol of a black hat crossed out.

“Do you think anyone knows about her?”  
One asked.

“Doubtful, she’s been out here for some time” Snyder responded, “She’s perfect, take her to the lab. I’ve been waiting for the day we could finally start this program!”

Demencia was too weak to protest before she was picked up and restrained.  
They injected something in her and the next thing she knew..... —

***************End Flashback*********

The black substance suddenly retreated from her head, Demencia gasped for air desperately. Her lungs couldn’t seem to get enough oxygen.  
The medical table..after that she ended up on the medical table and..and...no, there was more, but she couldn’t remember it now.  
Not now.

She growled a bit, feeling a sudden pain in her heart. They USED her..  
The hybrid destroyed another building.  
WAS THAT ALL SHE WAS FOR!?  
Another building gone. This time, the screams of the people inside seemed to fuel her..

••**••

By the time they reached the mansion, Black Hat immediately headed for his office once more, perhaps to read his newspaper.  
Rose changed and grabbed a duster while Flug and 5.0.5 began the hunt for Demencia.  
Black Hat would often check in with them.  
And by ‘check in’ he came in a rage demanding where the lizardgirl was.

What they didn’t realize was the report that was sent behind their backs.

̹͎͕̞̙̜͠S̶̰̳̩͇̺u͎̗̩͍b̟j̹͔̤̬̠e̵̞̪̖͉c͓͍͜t ͈̼̺͉Ḍe̢m͖̠̗̺͇ͅe̶n̮c̥̖̺̻̮̀ͅi̡̥͓̘̭̲a͔  
̹͔̜  
̫͜S̢̮̙͎t͏͍̱̘a̟̫̭͚̭̫͍t̬̮̙u̼̺̱s͇͔̩̭:͚̫́ ͍̮̞̱̠̭m̠̙̮̥i̩̱̻s̱̜̲̭͞si͡n̴g̘̯͙̩̙͡  
҉͉̱  
͕͍̠͈ͅP̺̹͍l̼̭̯̣̪ḁ̛͔̩u̝̣̜̲͖͚ͅs̟̥͖͕͎̰͝i̪b̻͍̠̠͝ḽ̘͎̗̠̪͇e͈̲̝̜͡ ̷͖c̮͙͙on̪͉̥̣ͅta̙̼ç̱͇̗̘ͅt̢̩͖̲̪͍͕̩ ̹͚̮̯̭̜w̭͍͔̳̗̗̱i̥̱̠̖͎t̻̳̥̟̥h͎̻͉̰̖̞͟ ͔̱̩̜͙͇̘ḏ̱̘̩͉ań̼̱̦̜̼̭g̛ḛ̻̯̣͖r͇͖̯͙ó̬͔͉͔u҉s̗̥̫̠͙̫ ̨̘̞̝͓̥͉͖s͟u̞̫̫b̟͔̮͕̥̥̟s̷͓̹̯tan͝c̹̫̝̩̞e͕̪̦̲̤̲  
͏͖̝̠̰̮  
̨̦̩ͅͅT͔er͏̭͓̱̳̰̺̝m̗̘i̜̘̹̫̟̝͟n̼̦͇̝a̬͢t͍̗̣̪e̯͓̯͚̝̮̥ ̡̝̝n̘͟ò̮͔w̥̩͈ͅ  
̶̫̗͎̳̖̮


	6. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s kinda short but I really wanted to leave the end of this chapter at where it is  
> I promise i’ll write more for the next one!

All of Hatsville was up in ashes.

All except the one lone mansion.

News stations were destroyed before any warnings could get out, and what was more shocking when the police arrived they found all of them killed. Their hearts had been clawed out of their chest.

There were no other clues despite the sheer destruction. Little black droplets rested on the dead’s open wounds. Their hearts rested beside them, torn in half.

How purely demented.

••**••

“FLUG!! Who the bloody hell is this villain?”  
Black Hat was outraged, he was already worried with where Demencia ran off to, now there was some odd villain destroying his island!?  
Don’t get him wrong he was all for destruction, but dammit he made MONEY off this fucking place.

A shivering scientist typed madly at the computer in front of him, not bothering to look back and see his boss’s enraged face.  
Rose stood next to him as usual, her expression stone-cold.  
“I think we should call off the search for Demencia, master” She spoke, looking up at him.

“NONSENSE!! THAT IDIOT IS MY ASSASSIN!”

The maid blinked in surprise, “I thought that was my job now”

Black Hat fell dead silent. He pinched the bridge of his nonexistent nose and groaned, “Yes..that’s true, but I’m not to have someone who is an image of my organization running around and getting killed by whoever the hell this is”  
The eldritch gestured to the window where a strange figure, completely covered in black was murdering someone that very instant.

“Yes..it’s the image you care about...” Flug huffed under his breath.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY!?” Black Hat loomed over him like a shadow.

Quivering, the scientist responded meekly, “I s-said we n-need to protect t-the Organizations i-image?” Flug whimpered and braced himself.

“Good..” The eldritch returned to his usual form.

Rose watched him with admiration. As she walked over to him, she swayed her hips.  
“That’s the Black Hat I know~” she said, teasingly poking him.

There was an unreadable expression on his face as he left with Rose. Flug watched them and raised a brow before heading back to his work.

••**••

Demencia growled and her eyes seemed to flow the closer she got to the mansion.  
As did the strange vein looking pattern on her body.  
With a wide grin she slammed onto the roof of the mansion, causing the whole place to shake.  
She began to punch her way in.

••**••

Each hit made the mansion quiver and fall apart a bit more.

“Roooooooo...” 5.0.5 hid under Flug’s desk, holding a picture of him and his surrogate father close.

It wasn’t long before Black Hat located the source of the sound. Without hesitation he grinned widely and materialized up onto the roof.  
“I always did like the idea of a good challenge”  
He gestured to the ruins around him,  
“I must say; not half bad”

Demencia looked at him with contempt, the substance still covering her face.

There were a few seconds of silence.

......

And she attacked.

She pinned him to one of the crumbling buildings to which the eldritch materialized his way out of. He formed devil wings and unsheathed his claws, transforming into a creature with eyes and tentacles all over it’s body, fangs accompanying them.

Demencia still wasn’t afraid.  
She tried to go in for a punch, only to be blocked. The tentacles grabbed and bit at her flesh, trying to find a way through the substance.  
Black Hat saw it was doing nothing and kicked her back instead.  
She felt the wind get knocked out of her and slammed into an electric pole. The back of her head had taken quite a hit, and with a growl she got right back up and attempted to hit him with a roundhouse.

As in throwing a literal house.

With a snap of his fingers the building and everyone in it turned to ashes.

Demencia screamed in frustration.  
How?? How was it possible he could hurt her so much and yet..she couldn’t lay a single finger on him?

Deep down she knew that she wasn’t trying to.

She tried to knock him off balance, dodging some of his attacks, but the substance sunk deeper, trying to get to her mind. 

She lost control. 

Her attacks became that of no mercy, inhuman noises coming from her as she trembled. 

For Black Hat, it was still rather easy to hold his own. He grabbed one of her fists and dug his claws into the substance. While she was being held in place. He kicked her back and gave her a good punch to her face, resulting in a disoriented cry of pain.

She landed in a tangle of sparking wires. 

None of them seemed to effect her.  
At least not the black substance covering her.  
But inside she could feel the painful electricity coursing through her veins.

More screaming.

Demencia ripped herself free of the wires and tossed the electric pole at him. 

Black Hat caught it this time, breaking it in half and when she charged at him again he blocked her with it. Closing his eyes the eldritch allowed the two halves of the pole to turn into restraints, holding her back as he reeled back and shot forward with his claws tearing through her cheek.

And he finally saw her face.

“DEMENCIA!?”


	7. Aftermath

Demencia how long she and Black Hat has been staring at each other.  
Perhaps minutes.  
But to her, dear lord, it felt like hours.

His jaw dropped, any questions on the brim of his mouth. They didn’t seem to form words, but the confusion in his expression was enough.

Demencia on the other hand looked at him with something she had been trying to hide for so long.  
Fear.

The ringing in her ears increased and everything around them seemed to disappear in orange fiery haze.  
Since the commotion had now settled down, Flug, Rose, and Vilgax all headed onto the scene.  
They saw the two staring at each other, and the two claw-like wounds on Demencia’s cheek.  
She turned and looked at Vilgax.  
Last the hybrid ever saw of him was from an orientation video.  
Her mismatched eyes flickered down to the egg in his arms.  
The color scheme and the way he held it was more than enough fuel for the misunderstanding she came conclusion to.

And it was in that moment everything seemed to end for her. Tearing up, her world seemed to spin, her body trembled more than ever and she curled up into a small ball.

“ROOOOO!” 5.0.5 ran outside to her on all fours and tried to nuzzle her for comfort. 

Little incoherent whimpers escaped the lizard girl. 

Black Hat took a step forward.

“STOP!! P-please stop..” She cried with her head in her hands.  
The eldritch took another step and he realized her cries weren’t directed towards him. ‘Nor anyone in particular. Was she...yelling at herself?  
“S-stop please..” Demencia sobbed.

Her eyes rolled back and her world went black. Black Hat quickly caught her before she could fall to the ground.

••**••

Demencia’s eyes opened, accompanied with a groan. The first thing she saw was a pattern of top hats on the ceiling. Looking around, she saw that same pattern all over the room.  
There was a single lush green plant, a small table with a warm meal on it.

One thing was for sure was that this was NOT her room. And the patch on her cheek was not there before..  
At first she ignored the food. But soon it’s wonderful scent drew her in, and she realized just how hungry she was.

Shaking, she forced herself to sit up. Demencia looked down at one of her arms to which she felt a tug.  
She was hooked up to an IV.  
Wonderful.

Swinging her legs over towards the IV the hybrid used it as something to lean on as she walked over to the meal and nearly fell onto the chair set by it.  
There was a note written in a beautiful script. Almost too beautiful for it to be handwriting. But it was clearly ink..

‘Demencia Eat this. You need it. I don’t want to deal with an even more bloody annoying 5.0.5 crying because of your death. So if I may ask, don’t die’

Underneath it was a single black top hat as a signature.  
Demencia said nothing. She simply read the letter again and again and again, blushing a bit.  
With a sigh she set it down and began to eat

••**••

“FLUG!!! EXPLANATION. NOW. HOW THE HELL DID SHE TURN INTO THAT THING!?”  
Black Hat practically roared at the scientist, who was so sure of his doom that he asked 5.0.5 to carve out his tombstone.

“I-I don’t know sir!”

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FIND HER!” The eldritch growled.

5.0.5 carved out the letters R.I.P in the stone.

“I know! I just—all I found was her monitor, I tried my hardest to find her afterwards” Flug shook, he was talking back.

5.0.5 carved faster. The name ‘Flug’ now on the stone.

“AM  
I  
HEARING  
BACKTALK!?”  
Black Hat’s eye turned black, a red gleaming iris stared dangerously at the scientist.  
The eldritch’s jaw unhinged, turning into that of a bugs, buzzsaws appeared from his back as well as several lethal tentacles. Eyeballs formed all over his body, all of them looking directly at Flug.

The scientist immediately shut up.  
“N-no sir!”

A deep voice reverberated throughout the mansion.  
“GOOD”

Rose watched the spectacle with a small smile on her face. Oh how she loved to watch Black Hat turn into those wonderful abominations. It was so enticing to her.

The eldritch turned to her.  
“YOU. GO FEND OFF ANY HEROES THAT TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE”

Rose gave a curtesy before heading outside, “Yes master~”

Black Hat turned his attention back on Flug, “AND YOU GO CHECK ON DEMENCIA!!!”

Flug gave a stiff salute, “Y-Yes sir!”

••**••

Demencia had long since finished her meal and laid back down on the bed. She felt too weak to even bother to try and find out what part of the mansion she was in.  
She couldn’t even play her electric guitar to calm down!

The door slowly creaked open and in came Flug.  
“Demencia? Oh thank Hats you’re awake”

“Uh..hi?” The hybrid tilted her head, confused by Flug’s strange relief.

“How are your vitals? I mean—how are you feeling?” He came closer and took out a medical kit.

“You don’t have to dumb it down Flugger, I know what you mean” Demencia shot back with a strange bitterness.

The scientist blinked in surprise before rolling his eyes, “Yeah, sure”

••**••

Black Hat had shapeshifted to his usual form and pinched the bridge of his nonexistent nose. “Ugh. Fools. All of them”

He sat down at his desk and opened up his newspaper. So far there were several news articles regarding the destruction but no one seemed to know who caused it.  
Good. Rose was doing her job.  
If anyone found out that was his own subordinate he was battling villains would begin to doubt his control..  
And oddly enough he also felt part of him didn’t want to..accept what happened

••**••

Snyder held the newspaper in her hands, a tattoo of a black top hat crossed out so well detailed on one.

“Well the good news is substance 666 worked” One of her coworkers, whom also had that same tattoo.

Snyder grinned, “Well the bad news is the substance is in the enemies hands..however..we do have a bit left over”  
She held up a syringe. “Just some modifications and perhaps we can put that ‘Demencia’ to good use”

“And..the spy miss?”

“Still undetected. For villains that claim they are the top of their class, they are surprisingly oblivious. Oh I can’t WAIT to wipe them out”  
______________________________________

S̵̻̗͌̋u̶̻͑b̴̫͐̄j̶̺͖̅̑ě̴͚̞͠c̷̯̞̈́̓ť̵̫̩:̵̜͓͗ ̵̼̎͂Ḏ̷̇̇ę̵̃͜m̶̢̠̈́̂é̷̻n̴͔̋c̷̪͔̈́̚i̵̦͆̋a̸̧̛̟͝  
̴̱̽͝S̷̗̰̾̇t̷̛̲a̷̰̱͝t̷͖͆́ǔ̵̖́s̴̜͐:̸̘́̚ ̴͕̍͋A̴̟̦͆l̴̿͜i̴̺͊̕v̶͖̥͗è̷̲̪,̵͉̑ ̸͓̂͛ṽ̵̝̾i̸̺̩͛̚t̵̫̦̑ā̴̖ľ̴̲s̶̨̓̃ ̷͎͋ů̶̥̚ñ̷̝̠͝ṡ̷̯̝t̴͈̳͝ä̷̰͗b̶̪̈l̴̢͓̈́e̶̢̲͛̾,̴̪̉ ̴̩̀s̴̨̬͑u̴̱͌̆b̵̽̔͜s̴̳̜̏͛t̶̳̑ą̷̝̕͠n̶̘̯̋c̷̮̓̐e̴̪̐͛ ̶̞̌s̴͚̋ͅt̵͕͖̾i̶̡̔̍ĺ̴̡l̷̦̰̀̍ ̶̗̋ḭ̴̲̿n̶̛̗͎̎ ̸͍͚̀ṕ̴̯̯a̷̧̮̎͝r̷̜̲̀ṯ̸́į̸̓a̸̤̣͊̆ĺ̶͕ ̴̫̮̄é̵͉̆f̶̣͌́f̴̔̿ͅe̵̖̻̍c̵̨͇̆͛t̸͕̑


	8. Quiet Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggghhhhhhh  
> I’m sick rn but I really felt the need to update this before people began to think it was discontinued  
> It may not be my best work but I still really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Btw Casanova is a superhero OC created by Mochi on Amino. She’s a fantastic artist and isn’t half bad when it comes to creating her own characters!

Black Hat was not one to be easily distracted. Especially in the business he partook in.  
However even that has been...changing.

He remembered picking up the injured girl in his arms, his uncovered eye flickered over to the wounds he had given her.

For some reason, it made him feel this odd thing in his chest. Pain? He wasn’t sure. It wasn’t possible anyway. 

Rose had insisted that Demencia was too far gone to even be a part of the organization anymore, Vilgax agreed.  
But Flug simply looked at the two with worry, knowing that should he say something along these lines as well, he’d be dead meat.  
So the scientist said nothing as Black Hat carried Demencia inside and set her in one of the guest rooms, demanding that Flug and 5.0.5 help her heal.

And that brought him here.

A newspaper in his hands, and he was far too troubled to even bother reading it.  
He wasn’t supposed to be troubled. He never was, never should be.  
And yet...

The eldritch growled, setting the paper down and heading out of his office.

Only to run smack dab into Demencia, who was leaning on her IV for balance.

“Uhh..hey” The hybrid said rather meekly.

Black Hat blinked in surprise, “Are you alrigh—I mean— Are you hur—I..fuck.. hello Demencia..”

She tilted her head, “You good?”

The eldritch was practically choking on his own words, “I’m fine! Never better in my whole life!”

“Oh..so, ya didn’t know it was me huh?”

“Oh no I could totally see your face through the strange substance covering youR WHOLE BODY”

“Okay, I’mma take that as a ‘no, you dumbass lizard’” The hybrid joked.

“I don’t hire dumbasses for this organization” Black Hat grumbled, “So you aren’t one”

Her eyes widened, was he..trying to comfort her?  
“Um..thanks?”

the eldritch looked to the side, “No problem..”

There was a moment of silence before Demencia looked up at him with pleading eyes, “Can I stay with you for a bit?”

He was going to give her a dry ‘no’ but then his eye flickered to the patch on her face, and he remembered the cause of it.   
“Fine.. just—don’t be annoying”

She nodded and began to head for his office until she stopped, “oh wait I forgot!” The hybrid went back into her room. 

“What could you have possibly.....forgotten..”  
He trailed off.

Demencia had come out with her drawings and a bunch of crayons.  
“I feel like drawing today..” She looked down ashamed.

They headed for his office and soon she sat right next to him and picked up a crayon. Black Hat looked over at her paper to see what she was drawing.

It was one of Black Hat sitting on a throne with Rose, Vilgax, and Flug surrounding him with hearts. At the end of the paper was a crying Demencia with a broken heart.

“What is that!?” The eldritch looked in shock.

Demencia bit her lip, “um..a drawing?”

“No! I meant—UGH!!” The eldritch looked to the side with a blush. “Why don’t you do something like your other drawings?”

“But.. those were of us. Together” She tilted her head.

“Yes I’m aware”

The hybrid frowned, “Didn’t that upset you?”

Black Hat’s eye widened at the hidden meaning of the question and before he could answer the door opened.

There stood Rose Thornfire.

“Master, may I speak with you please?” The maid looked at Demencia with a seething hatred.

“Not now Rose” Black Hat waved his hand to dismiss her.

“But master, please!”

“I’ll make it up to you later” He said, sending her a look. 

Demencia blinked. Make it up to her how? She looked back down at her drawing and continued.

Rose smiled and left, Black Hat meanwhile looked back down at Demencia and saw that she was trying to hide her face with her bangs.

It went on like that.

For god knows how many hours it just went on. 

“Do you still have that stupid little puppet?” The eldritch asked, for some reason feeling the need to break the silence.

“Yeah” She responded, “Why?”

“No reason..” 

He saw her set the drawing of her heartbreak aside and began to work on finishing the one where they were getting married.

Though he would never admit it, Black Hat constantly looked over at the drawing to see her progress.

The hybrid suddenly felt an odd sense of weakness wash over her. Setting down her crayon, she lay her head down on the table and slowly fell asleep.

Black Hat stared for a moment before materializing a blanket and draping it over her.   
It was fine. Assassins needed rest right? He wasn’t attached...

He headed for the door when he suddenly heard whispers from the other side.

“What do you think they’re doing?”  
Vilgax.

“It’s so...quiet. Since when is Jefecito quiet?”  
Flug.

“Broooooooo, braw bro”   
5.0.5 without a doubt.

So the eldritch decided to have some fun.  
“Oh Demenciaaa~” He sang. 

“Hm?” She moaned softly as she woke up.

The whispers quieted.

“Why don’t you take a look at this~~?” Black Hat purred before materializing outside the office shapeshifted as Rose. Slowly, he formed a large monster-like mouth on her face, claws unsheathed and buzzsaws from her back.  
“WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY MAGGOTS DOING HERE!?”

They all screamed and fell inside the office.

“I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW SHE WAS A DEMON!!” Flug screeched, pointed a shaking hand at ‘Rose’. 

It took only two seconds for Demencia to realize what was going on and she began to laugh. 

The three victims looked at her with confusion before seeing Black Hat turn back into his usual form.

“I really shouldn’t be surprised” Vilgax sighed.

“HA! Damn right” The eldritch continued to taunt the three—now two shivering victims.

While that was going on, Vilgax noticed the lizard girl by his desk, oddly silent, and still drawing.  
“What is she doing here?”

Black Hat turned to him, “She’s my assassin, and she’s just been attacked” he looked around the room as if trying to find an excuse, “I’m..using her as bait” he whispered only quietly enough for the alien alone to hear.

“Riiiight” Vilgax raised a brow, or what could be assumed to be one.

There was a sudden ‘BANG’ from outside.

“DEMENCIA!! IF YOU’RE IN THERE I WISH TO BATTLE YOU! I WILL TAKE DOWN YOUR EVIL ONCE AND FOR ALL”

A female voice, a young one. Somewhere in her twenties perhaps, Black Hat calculated.  
He turned to his desk only to find her gone. A drop of the strange black substance was more than enough evidence of what happened.  
No no NO!! Had she heard his conversation? That hero must have driven her over the edge..

And after pushing back the curtains, without a doubt, there she was.

Ready to face off one of the world’s most beloved superheroes

Casanova.


	9. Secrets

Now Casanova’s reasons for being a superhero..well let’s just say they were very similar along the lines of other heroes. 

The want for fame.

And for some reason, that infuriated Demencia to her very core.

When the popstar saw how many people praised heroes for their bravery in going up against the multiverse’s greatest villains, all she could think of was how much more they would give her if she were actually able to take them down.

It was supposed to be simple really. But the scars on her manager said otherwise. 

“Ms. Casanova I really don’t think this is a good idea..” Holly whimpered, holding one hand over her bleeding eye. A gift from Black Hat himself.

The woman struck her and left a new mark on her face.  
“DON’T BE STUPID!! Taking these idiots down is just what I need for the ratings to go up!”

Holly looked at her, shaking.  
“But—“

“I can and WILL fire you” Casanova growled. 

With that, the manager shut her trap and said nothing further while the popstar spoke to a large audience and claimed that she would fight and destroy Black Hat Organization for what they did to her ‘dear friend’.

Of course, the speech made it to the news, all the way to Demencia’s ears in the mansion. The lizard girl curled up thinking about the strange vibes she got from Casanova..they reminded her of.....Golden Heart. It wasn’t completely possible but—She shook her head. A strange seething hatred seemed to shake her whole body. 

Black Hat refused to make any appearances to fight her as he wasn’t going to bother with a ‘overconfident pastel dumbass’. Besides, if he confronted Casanova, he would only be fueling her and her fans’ confidence. 

So as Demencia made her escape she knew he wouldn’t be able to follow.  
She caught a grip among buildings and bounced around until she caught sight of the pastel pink hair. 

Casanova turned and saw the hybrid.  
Almost immediately she let out a sonic scream, a little secret she’s been hiding for some time now. 

It reverberated through the air and Demencia quickly leapt out of the way, bouncing of a brick wall and swinging her mace.

The pink haired girl dodged it and the lizardgirl countered it with a roundhouse kick, hitting the other’s jaw. 

While Casanova was distracted, Demencia immediately sent a flying punch to her throat.

Damaged throat equals no voice. No voice, no sonic scream.

“Agh!” The popstar reeled back and tried to scream, only to be left with a sore voice.  
Her power was only enough to partially effect Demencia, who was sent flying back a bit. 

She landed on top of a building and gripped and the concrete for stability, though it resulted in her bleeding.

Casanova tackled the hybrid, sending a punch to which she dodged. Demencia kicked off the other girl and swung her mace like a bat, hitting the side of Casanova’s face and sending her flying against the wall of a next door building. 

The pink haired girl gripped at a windowsill and sent a glare, “I’ll be back you flat-chested bitch” She spoke with a hoarse voice before jumping onto a jet Holly was flying.

Demencia attempted to follow only to be reminded of her injuries from her last fight. She stumbled to the ground.  
Another stupid superhero whom everyone seemed to love...

“DEMENCIA!!” Flug, 5.0.5, and even Black Hat came running out onto the roof.  
“What. Were. You. THINKING!?” The eldritch practically screamed. “You could’ve been killed!!” He didn’t think of the words that were escaping him.

“Someone had to try and stop her! She was going to get her stupid fame and glory that she doesn’t even deserve!!” The hybrid shot back.

Black Hat fell silent. “Let’s..let’s just get back to the mansion. He let a stutter slip, head in hand.

5.0.5 picked the girl up, setting her on his back as he was on all fours. All four headed back.

••**••

Rose was waiting for them.  
“Demencia.” She addressed. “Your bed is ready for you. Why don’t you go rest?” The maid smiled a bit as Demencia only glared.

“Roo” 5.0.5 brought the hybrid to her room. She fought a bit as he set her down in her bed, but she curled up in her blankets and grumbled. Why was she the only one willing to fight Casanova? Didn’t Black Hat hire her so she could get revenge on superheroes?? Or..god the lizard girl didn’t want to think about it...but—was she just being used?  
She bit her lip and shook her head. The idea made her want to tear up.  
If that were the case she really would be all on her own.. neglected by those who were supposed to love her, used by those who were supposed to protect her.  
She curled in on herself and sniffed a bit. Shaking with tears.

Betrayed by everyone she’s ever known and loved..

Demencia laid there.

And she cried out her entire soul.

••**••

Black Hat set a towel aside as he headed for the hot tub outside. The sun had long since set and you could barely see your hand in front of your own face.

Vilgax and Rose were already in the tub as the eldritch sat down. “Are you naked?” He looked at Rose with a strange amusement.

“Maybe~” She scooted over closer to him and sent a flirty wink. “That’s for you to decide~”

Vilgax chuckled and Black Hat smiled, raising a brow at him.

••**••

She had lied there for hours.

It seemed that no matter what she did she just couldn’t go to sleep. 

Tears still staining her cheeks, the girl got up and headed for the kitchen. She felt a bit dizzy, thankfully she hadn’t taken too many hits from her fight today. 

Demencia grabbed her water and walked back.  
She passed the hot tubs.

And her glass shattered to the ground.

H-he was with them.. BOTH OF THEM. Laughing, smiling, like nothing happened today was that big of a deal!! And were they—? Oh god no.  
Her mouth opened and no words came out as she ran back to her room before 5.0.5 or Flug could take heed.

That night all her drawings disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looooord so many things could be solved if they just have some more quiet moments and TALK IT OUT.  
> But they’re villains and me stupid sooo
> 
> And don’t worry, they weren’t doing anything sexual.  
> Remember it was too dark for anyone to see anything :P


	10. Clash Of Worlds

The next morning was spent in a hysteric.  
It normally was, but Demencia was usually fine with it.

Not this time.

‘Now let’s have a little fun shall we~?’ 

Flug’s voice echoed in her head and she shuddered. Even if it was just another nightmare, she could practically feel the needles sinking into her flesh and Black Hat’s gaze watching her..  
And doing nothing...

Nonetheless she still shook her head and growled at herself for having such a dream.  
“Why brain? why...” she mumbled under her breath. 

5.0.5 had set a nice set of lush pancakes in front of the lizardgirl who simply messed around with them. Fork in hand, she watched as Black Hat entered demanding a more evil breakfast when he saw the meal. 

The eldritch simply sat down at his usual place on a majestic chair. A bit extra, sure, but he was Black Hat.

Rose soon joined in helping 5.0.5 with Black Hat’s breakfast.  
The bear was ecstatic at this, for he was very fond of Rose. It made Demencia hate the maid even more. 

“Sir! I finished with a new device to unveil today!” Flug said happily, “It’ll change the villain game!”

“Excellent!” Black Hat wore his usual grin, “show it to me after this, I’d like to make some adjustments if I wish”

“Yes Jefecito!” The scientist smiled and when right back to eating heartily.

Demencia frowned, since when did THOSE two get along? 

Black Hat seemed happier somehow.. she couldn’t understand why. 

There was a knock at the door.

“I got it!” Demencia did a rather unnecessary backflip out of her chair and ran to the door. When she opened it, there stood a whole bunch of fangirls.

They all squealed in unison, one asked to be Black Hat’s girlfriend and not a second after they said that the door was slammed shut. 

“Nope, not dealing with that today” The hybrid groaned and fell face first onto the couch. 

••**••

“Here it is sir!” Flug let the eldritch down to his lab, “I haven’t come up with a name yet, but this device has the ability to allow easy transport through dimensional sectors!”

“Hmm” Black Hat raised a brow, looking over the blueprints. “Flug, what are the chances this device fails?”

The boy gulped, “u-um, well..since it’s such a huge project there’s uh—a forty percent chance—“

“FORTY!?”

The scientist let out a screech before cowering in fear. 

Black Hat sighed and rubbed his temples, “Very well, the possible failure of this could lead to something interesting anyway”

“S-sir?” Flug tilted his head. 

“Anyway this stupid thing isn’t the reason I came down here” The eldritch gestured to the large ray. 

“But then what—?”

“What does Demencia like?”

Flug blinked in surprise, “I..What?”

“Did I fucking stutter?” Black Hat growled.  
“I want to know what she likes, hobbies, foods, shows, for Satan’s sake give me a color at least, you leech”

“Green?” Flug shrugged, “Now that I think about it, there isn’t much that she tells us”

“YOU SPEND OVER HALF YOUR DAY WITH HER!!” The eldritch shouted.

“Y-yes but only because she likes to a-annoy me and pull p-pranks—wait..why do you want to know more about her anyway?”

“I already know what you and that wretched bear like! Knowing about Demencia would be more..” his eyes flickered around, searching for a reason, “Interesting”

“Master?” Rose interrupted, “Vilgax would like tips on how to take heroes down straight from you”

There was no doubt the eldritch loved to tease Vilgax about not being able to fight off a ten year old child.  
“Very well” He began to head to his office.  
“Rose, make sure Flug’s device actually works”

••**••

Demencia meanwhile had long since fallen asleep. Having so little of it nowadays really threw her off.  
Cambot passed by and she paid little mind to it. Another commercial. Wonderful, probably one no one would want her to be a part of.

Oh she had no idea

••**••

“Gotta make sure the polarity of everything was just right..” Flug mumbled as he fixed up the settings. 

Rose’s eyes lingered on the buttons..

“Okay time to test this baby out!” The scientist turned on the ray, and before long, a small portal appeared. Just enough to fit one person or more if they go single file.  
“YES!!”

Rose only grinned.

••**•• 

Napping was something that was meant to be done in peace.  
Demencia knew that, as did 5.0.5, so when they felt a sudden explosion that shook the whole manor their heads shot up.

“Flug??” The lizardgirl ran to the lab, 5.0.5 in tow. Vilgax and Black Hat materialized behind them.

“ROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

Flug and Rose were gone, and in their place was a woman dressed rather elegantly. 

Black dress like a cobweb with red sleeves, even a tie and a large brimmed hat..

A black hat. 

And the woman looked exactly like Demencia.


	11. Shadows

How had it come to this?

Demencia looked over to her supposed doppelgänger and frowned.  
“Who the hell are you supposed to be??” 

The woman simply returned the sentiment with a rather contemplating glare  
“You really are like him..”

“Like who!?” Black Hat stepped in front of Demencia, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. 

She chuckled, “I like your style~” With that the woman gave a courtesy. “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Madam Black. I’m assuming you’re Black Hat?”

The eldritch simply stood there with a glare that could burn through planets. He made a move to attack her, but for once in his whole immortal life, held himself back.

With a mischievous smile, Madam Black opened a portal using her powers. Before anyone could react, she grabbed 5.0.5 and tossed the poor bear aside. Two shadows loomed over them, knocking out Black Hat and Demencia and before long, pushed them into the astral plane.

••**••

It seemed like hours before either of them came to.  
“THAT’S IT!! I am not allowing any sort of competition of mine to entertain themselves”, Black Hat grunted.

“I don’t get it, why did she look so much like me..?”  
Demencia was beyond confused, “And why not just fight her?”

At this Black Hat fell dead silent, Madam Black, excluding the clothing and demeanor, looked like Demencia.  
For some reason after the last fight he had with her, he felt a strange..pang, in his chest at the idea of fighting her again. Even if it was another version of the hybrid.  
“How was I supposed to know she had abilities similar to mine!?” He grumbled and crossed his arms.  
Demencia suddenly felt something pushing her towards him.  
“Let’s just get out of here” the eldritch tried to create a portal, but with no success

“Oh boy..” The lizard girl bit her lip.

They were going to be here for a while.

••**••

“RROOOO!” 5.0.5 pawed at one of the dimensional sectors. He shakily sat up and looked around.

The bear struggled a bit before managing to point two very familiar people, completely passed out.

Rose and Flug

••**••

Madam Black looked over the mansion.  
“Nearly identical to mine I see..hm, well, now we just wait for Vilgax to arrive”, She turned, “Fierce!!”

An eldritch wearing a black and red devil onesie came to her aid. He looked identical to Black Hat.  
“Yes Madam~?”

“Set up a fake meeting, once Vilgax arrives I want you to knock him out.  
Remember not to kill him”  
The woman sat back down.

“Anything for you my mistress~” He sent her a wink and wiggled his brows suggestively, to which Madam Black groaned, but eventually smiled.

“Go on now you handsome dork”  
Fierce did so with a bow that made Madam Black, on the ever so rare occasion that she did, giggle.  
“That Demencia..she’ll thank me for this..”

••**••

“Snyder! We just got report that there’s even more of them!”

The scientist looked at the young man in shock, “What do you mean, MORE!?”

The man shuddered and continued explaining, “Well there was a sudden spike in electromagnetic—“

“Get. To. The. Point.”

“R-right! Flug most likely made an invention that allows villains to travel between dimensional sectors”

Snyder looked down and thought for a moment.  
“How many have been added to the enemy’s team?”

“Four ma’am, there appears to be a distinct leader”

“I see..” The scientist looked at the boy with a strange hidden anger. “Begin proper preparations for project Voyager. Send out agents to slow them down. I want all productions to be taken care of”

The man saluted, “Yes ma’am”

••**••

“Wonderful” Black Hat drawled sarcastically.  
“Those blasted delinquents infiltrated my mansion”

“And you can’t get in?” Demencia crossed her arms and snickered, “What happened to; ‘the most powerful being in the universe, hm?”

The eldritch growled, “I can enter that blasted universe just fine! I simply choose not to”

“Riiiiiiiight” Demencia knew perfectly well he was fully capable, but still, seeing that frustrated expression on his face was HILARIOUS.

There was a moment of awkward silence and their eyes met.

“Sooo—“ The hybrid tried to strike up conversation.

“Demencia—“

They spoke at the same time

The lizard girl held her breath and shook her head. “Why didn’t you just leave me?”  
It was a sudden question, but it had been plaguing her mind for far too long. She needed the truth.

“What??” Black Hat blinked in surprise.

“You hate me..you USE ME!!” The snowball started rolling and it wasn’t stopping anytime soon.  
“And still..still I love you..”

There was a sudden feeling in the eldritch’s chest. A—a bump? Weird.  
“We don’t have time for this!” He shouted, but for some reason the words that came out didn’t feel right. 

They never did when he was with her.

Demencia shook her head, eyes filled with tears, “You’re wrong..we don’t have anything but time now..”  
With that she ran into the depths of the astral plane, never noticing the strange black substance seeping once more through her skin.  
—————————————————————

Ṥ̶͔̈́̃t̷͓͐͂̍a̵̝͎̐͘t̵̺̒̄ụ̵͗͛s̴̨̞̒́͒̆:̸̳̺̈́̾̄̽ ̷̱̮̦̠̍́F̷̧̤͚̈́̆̈i̴̜͍͍̦̐̓͛́v̷̡͓̑̔̑̐ͅͅe̸͙̝̟͇̍̍̽ ̶̧̊̋m̴̡̮̠͋̄͝į̶͙͉̻͋͝s̴̡̛͓͓͝s̶̺͍̼͔̏͌ì̷̼͙͇̣̂̂ṇ̶̡̯͛̉͘͠g̴̢̖̫̬͝,̵͖̗́͊̚ ̷̪͍̱͕̌̀t̵̜̲̱̏w̸̞̍̃͝o̴͉͕̕ ̵͖̙̅̿̈́w̷͍͛a̷͔̯̫̎̿̓̑n̶̦̻̮̬̐̃́͝t̶̺͚͗̄̎͝e̵̡̗̦̽̈́ḑ̶̪̼̽̿̀͆͜  
̷̯̹̜͒̀͆̿  
̵͓̼͉̠́͊̌͂T̷͙̍̋̓͠a̶͉̋̇r̴̗̿̉g̷̪̱͝e̸̥̲̅̀̑͠t̶̙͖̮͐̀̃͠:̴̢͔͇̤̈́̽͠ ̸̧͖̜͚̓͋B̷̹̻̜̔̂l̶̟͈̯̏̔̍̀ą̷̪̊̆̊č̷̟̪̥̥̏̈́͑ḱ̷͙̏͗ ̶̢̏H̸̜̹̉̄͆̋a̶̧͌͒͒͛t̸̘̺̀̎ ̶̲̔̄M̸͇̥͕̿̔͗̚a̷̧̹̝̰̿̉ň̶̨͔͈͔͗o̵͈̾̒ŗ̷̭͚̐̿̎̋  
̷̠̀̃͝͝


	12. Motives

Rose, Vilgax and Flug were all knocked out, resting deep within the halls of the mansion.

“All of them are here madam~” Fierce said with a smile. 

Madam Black smiled and placed a finger under his chin, pulling him closer, “Good job handsome~”

“Hmmm~” The eldritch’s snake-like tongue sticked out playfully.

5.0.5 could only watch the two as he failed to wake anyone up.

“Come now, they’re locked up, let’s allow those other two back shall we~?”

••**••

Demencia lay on her side, with the strange aura of the a world in between all worlds. Black Hat looked at her, uncertain of just how to deal with something like this. He never dealt with anything like this before.

“Grrr...AGH!” He snapped, turning around and slashing right through the very fabric of the universe, creating a portal.  
“What the—?” He shook his head, “Demencia! We’re leaving!”  
The girl didn’t respond.  
“Demencia!!” The eldritch saw her shakily stand up this time, tears streaming down her cheeks.

••**••

“Nothing changed” She said once they were on the other side.  
The hybrid was right for the most part, despite it feeling strangely empty, nothing had been moved.  
There was a wailing sound coming from down the hall.  
“I take that back..”  
Black Hat materialized by the source of the sound and saw 5.0.5, holding Flug’s body. Rose and Vilgax missing.  
“So that’s what she did..”

Using his shadow abilities he freed the bear and Flug, taking a long glance at the two dead bodies that lay on the cold floor.

Madam Black stood there cloaked, giggling at her work, “I’d say my work is done here~” She took Fierce’s hand and disappeared back to her dimension.

“What now?” Demencia looked up at Black Hat.

“There’s no way in hell we tell anyone about this” The eldritch grumbled something incoherent about not being able to attack her doppelgänger. 

They brought Flug to the lab where the scientist’s eyes finally opened.  
“Ugh...where am I..? Where’s Rose and Vilgax?”

There was a silence.

“They’re..gone” Demencia said. If it really was a parallel version of her that was the cause then perhaps her jealousy extended farther than she realized. 

Black Hat frowned, “Flug make sure who did this”

“B-but sir, I..—“

“NOW” He shouted.

With a few stumbles Flug managed to get on his feet and head over to his work space. 5.0.5 showered the scientist in care, covering him in a blanket. 

Demencia only looked down in shame.  
It was her fault they were dead wasn’t it? After all if she didn’t hate them so much then perhaps..—

“Jefe, there’s no sign of Madam Black anywhere!”

The eldritch nearly crushed the tech below him.  
“WHAT!? What about her dimensional sector?”

“Closed off..” Flug shook his head, “It appears she has similar abilities to yours, sir”

“That’s impossible!”

Demencia meanwhile snuck off to the roof. 5.0.5 took notice and followed her.

She sat up there, staring up at the stars. If one looked hard enough they could see the gentle yet dangerous waves around Hat island. The hybrid let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. 

5.0.5 let out a little whimper and nuzzled the girl. She responded by gently petting his head.

It was done. Everything had to be done know right?  
Then why did nothing feel the way it was before?  
Why did it all feel so..wrong?

**••**

Days passed. Still no sign of Madam Black, not even the Anti-Black Hat Organization could find her.

“Snyder the project is almost done, but our scientists are rather busy with the issue of whom we now know to be ‘Ms. Madam Black’” A tall male scientist reported in, holding a clipboard.

“We can’t launch that project unless we know for certain she will make a return” Snyder turned, “How’s the stability on substance 666?”

“Shaking, miss, it seems it gets worse with subject Demencia’s raw emotions”

“Then we make her feel as much pain as possible” The scientist grinned.

**••**

A light glow of the morning sun flooded into a gloomy mansion. Much to the destain of a certain eldritch  
“ARGH, FLUG WHAT IS THIS?!”  
The quill in Black Hat’s hand had caught on fire.

“U-um..” The scientist quivered, unsure of how to respond, “the sun, sir?

“DON’T SASS ME”  
Claws unsheathed, Flug found himself with a strange energy beginning to force the air out of  
his windpipe.  
“Now tell me..have you made ANY progress?”

“I-I will Jefe! Promise!”

He fell to the ground with a thud, and Black Hat turned around. “GOOD”

Demencia was never seen at this hour, she was known to stay up either drawing, or scouring the Internet. So it was no surprise she always slept in.  
Black Hat never cared much about that. He knew humans would have strange sleeping patterns sometimes, come to think, he wasn’t sure what Flug’s sleeping pattern was. It was really just naps.

The hybrid, however, seemed more exhausted, as if she didn’t even bother to sleep in when she got no sleep at all in the first place. Sometimes Black Hat would find the her passed out on the floor, far too deep in sleep for even his jumpscares to wake her up.  
Eventually she began avoiding the lab completely.  
Flug found it to be an utter relief, though 5.0.5 grew concerned and decided to ask her just why the sudden avoidance?

Black Hat quickly focused his hearing on them. Though he would never admit it, he was curious.

“I just...it reminds me of some things you know?” Demencia messed around with her hair.

5.0.5 tilted his head, confused, “Bwar?

“Well ya know, Flug just reminds me of..of them”, she quickly shook her head, “Look softie I’m gonna go explode a few buildings ‘kay? Don’t go too crazy over this stuff”  
With that she left.

“Roo????” The blue bear sat down, very much confused.

Demencia left the mansion that morning.

And she never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one final chapter after this and it will be quite long, so please be patient


	13. Stolen Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHH I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M DOING  
> HOW DOES ONE TYPE

The cold metal made her back ache.  
That was the first thing she noticed when she came to. Her dark surroundings made it all the harder to see.  
Demencia attempted to move, only to notice that she was held back by restraints.  
There was a certain ache in her muscles, and tears still ran down her cheeks. Whoever had taken her had just left recently.  
Two scientists entered the lab and completely ignored her. Instead they turned on a monitor with an unknown shadow, a voice disruptor made it near impossible to tell who this person was.

“How is subject 666?”

“Just woken up, I’ll run diagnostics to see how her vitals are doing” One of them replied.

There was no way to tell, but Dem could’ve sworn that the shadow made eye contact with her. 

“Tell me, how did your little experiment turn out Snyder?” The shadow spoke as he turned back to the scientists.

“It...it was a failure...I’m sorry I—“ 

“We have no room for failures”  
A door opened and in walked several surgeons.  
“Kill her, and put her body to good use”  
The shadow chuckled. “Put her mind in a vat for me. Despite being a failure, her ideas are rather intriguing, I wish to study them”

Despite all her screams, Snyder was taken away. It echoed across the room and Demencia shuddered. What the hell did this person have planned for her?

As if they read her mind, the shadow turned to her.  
“Now as for you..”

••**••

“Where is she!!??” Black Hat paced back and fourth.

5.0.5 did the same, worried out of his mind.  
The last the two of them heard from her she seemed rather iffy with her stability.  
And after the incident to which Black Hat accidentally harmed the girl, the eldritch found himself utterly restless. 

The crackling green fire did little to comfort anyone, as Black Hat sat down on one of his majestic chairs. 

“News from the cult Jefe!” Flug quickly ran up to him, tablet in hand. 

“Spit it out” The eldritch grumbled.

Flug looked down at the statistics, “It says here that the leaders, while not doubting your smarts and p-power—“  
Black hat sent a glare. Flug gulped.  
“They are suggesting that Demencia is a weak link...”

The scientist was put into a chokehold.  
“Look you insufferable little roach, Rose and Vilgax are missing and presumably dead thanks to that ‘Madam Black’ imposter. They were my only two candidates should I even WANT to replace Demencia. She has long since proven her loyalty. Tell them I’m not changing my mind and to send out a search party”

“Yes sir...” Flug turned off the device and headed back to his lab. 5.0.5 in the meantime, was pacing like a caged animal. 

“There’s no way in hell she’d run away...again.”  
Black Hat crossed his arms.

5.0.5 let out a ‘baw’ of suspicion.

With a groan, the eldritch set his paper down, passing the several paintings he himself had created. They all had more or less the same brooding and ominous theme. But he found one on the floor.  
A painting of her.  
He had caught the lizardgirl at one of her few quiet moments while she played her guitar and decided to capture it.  
He wasn’t sure why.. it just felt right.

There was a crash, and suddenly the eldritch was thrown back. “GRAH!!”  
But before he could unleash his wrath, Black Hat noticed something familiar about the dark substance that was attacking him. 

Demencia.

He froze. No. He wasn’t going to hurt her again. It took her days to recover the last time they fought. 

The substance unsheathed their claws and left a large scratch mark on his face, enough to make the demon bleed. 

Black Hat hissed, green blood oozed from the wound. The girl above him attempted to choke him, but he kicked her back. She hit the wall and slowly fell limp to the floor like a rag doll.  
It was only a matter of minutes before the hybrid was back up again. 

She tackled him, spinning him around the dark substance until he was trapped in a cocoon of anti-venom. He was brought to a dark room in the mansion that looked like it had been occupied by strangers for quite some time. 

Black Hat looked up and saw Flug and 5.0.5, wrapped up like little bugs for a spider’s meal. 

‘How wonderful’ the eldritch thought sarcastically. ‘The idiots have failed me again’.

Slowly, the substance backed away, and Dem’s face was revealed.

“DEMENCIA!! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! WHAT WRONG WITH—“ Black Hat’s mouth was suddenly sealed shut by some form of anti venom. 

“Now for me to finally claim the one thing you say you don’t have~” she purred. “A heart”

Her hand buried itself deep into his chest, blood leaking from the wound by the pound. The eldritch remained still and silent, more than used to this kind of pain—and yet...

“Gotcha~” She slowly pulled out a dark gray heart, red glowing veins kept it beating.  
“Once an eldritch loves  
It’s freedom flees like doves  
Take the root of the pain  
And destroy it to leave them in destain”

There was a muffled scream. Everyone’s head turned.  
There stood another Demencia. Gagged, screaming out for help. 

There was something about seeing her like that, that sent a surge through Black Hat’s chest. And of course later, through the heart.  
It’s red veins glowed, and the substance controlled Demencia shrieked, dropping it when it sent an ice cold wave through her. 

The eldritch broke free of his prison and picked up the fallen heart, heading right for the Demencia that was tied. 

“NO!!” The other tried to attack, only for Black Hat to use his arm and shapeshift a makeshift shield out of organs and odd monster parts. 

“What happened?” The demon spoke, untying her gag. 

Demencia took in a deep breath, and gasped, “Clones....” she spoke, “They used my DNA and made a clone of me....and Golden Heart..Snyder used the blood from the dungeon I was in to recreate a clone of him—“

“Well how adorable, you disgusting folk actually think you’re the heroes here”  
Speak of the devil, Golden Heart slowly lowered himself onto the ground  
“Now Demencia, didn’t they ever tell you show not tell?”

“WE’RE NOT HEROES!!!!” Both Black Hat and Dem shrieked at the same time. 

The overly muscular man shrugged, “oh don’t worry, I know what you are. Two dead corpses” He looked over to Demencia and winked. “Unless you’re willing to be my slave again~”

The lizard girl hissed, “I’d rather choke on my own—“ 

Black Hat covered her mouth.  
“Don’t give him ideas you imbecile”  
He put something in her hands.  
It was beating.

“No no, keep going, I’m very cur—“

Chest ripped apart, anti-venom burning his skin, Black Hat attacked Golden heart in the most powerful form he could muster.  
His eyes glowed red, multiplying until there were at least six. His claws were unsheathed and his teeth longer, sharper, and more terrifying. His body grew three times it’s usual size and pinned Golden Heart. He ripped off the hero’s arm. Then their leg. And finally, with one last horrifying shriek, his head. 

Demencia flinched and held the beating thing close. For some reason it was comforting.

Still shapeshifted, he turned to Demencia.  
“Show me where that stupid hideout is...I want to destroy it and every pathetic human inside it. Now.”

Shaking, she pointed a finger east. Black Hat picked her up and headed towards said direction until she pointed down. 

The eldritch was about to go in Demencia stopped him.  
“Wait.” She held out the heart. “I think this is yours..” 

“Keep it.”

“W-what?” The hybrid was utterly lost. 

“I’m supposed to be heartless anyway, so keep it. I...trust you with it” He grumbled. “Tell anyone and I’ll make you throw up your own organs”

“Got it sir sour puss” Dem snickered.  
She placed the heart in a padded chest pocket with a zipper.  
“Mind if I join you?”

Black Hat smiled. “With pleasure~”

••**••

“How long do you think we’re gonna be tied up here?” Flug groaned.

5.0.5 simply let out a ‘roo’ of agony. 

A large spider suddenly began to crawl down the web they were stuck to. 

Flug and 5.0.5 screeched and began to wiggle like crazy. 

The spider only got closer. 

And closer.

“GOTCHA!!” Demencia laughed and Black Hat shapeshifted back to his usual form, joining her as they rolled on the ground with laughter. 

“Oh very funny—“ Flug grumbled. 

The hybrid could feel both her and the Black Hat’s hearts beating unanimously.

This...wasn’t so bad. Things finally felt like they were going right.  
And his laughter and hers, oh they were an absolute joy to hear.


End file.
